


At the End of the Day

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “You really want to help me?”“Yes,” Tony said instantly.“Really, and not just play with your toys?”“Yes, really, lay it on me, what do you need?”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hurt Comfort Flash Exchange





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



The automatic door opened with a swoosh. Two men entered the lounge, one tucked under the arm of the other and holding his waist tightly.

Their feet clomped loudly on the plastic ramp leading down to the lounge. The taller man's steps were unusually heavy, and their owner hissed in pain. The owner of the other pair was complaining loudly.

"...should know better than to overdo it, Rhodey, every time I'm in physical therapy you tell me not to push myself too hard—"

"That was my- my assigned sets, Tony."

The pair made their ungainly way to the couches and managed a controlled fall.

Rhodey grunted, a hand hovering over the place where his hip met his thigh. Tony immediately hopped back to his feet. 

"Then your therapist gave you too many. I'll call down and tell her—"

"Don't do that, it was—"

"—that she needs to adjust her formula, or she might—"

"—a bad day, everyone has a bad day—"

"—not like the result of her next employee evaluation—”

"—especially with an injury like this—”

"—if I have anything to say about it, which I do—"

"—and it's not her fault, will you just sit down?"

Tony was already at the holo kiosk in the corner, pulling up the specs for Rhodey’s braces. “You shouldn’t have bad days. That’s what the tech is supposed to compensate for.”

Rhodey let his head fall back on the sofa. He was sweaty, and his skin was nearly ashen with exhaustion. The trip from the therapy suite to the lounge had him breathing heavily, even though it was less than a thirty second walk for everyone else at Avengers HQ.

And beyond the physical exhaustion was the mental. It had been four long months since the battle that had broken Rhodey’s back. Two months since Tony’s day and night work had paid off in the form of the braces, which were years ahead of anything available anywhere else. Only two weeks since Rhodey’d taken his first steps unaided.

Too damn long in his opinion. So maybe he was pushing himself. But he definitely wasn’t going to admit that to Tony.

“Will you come over here, please?”

“I’m working, cupcake. There are definitely some additional points along the internal rods where biointegration is feasible, I want to run some sims and—”

“No no no, stop working on that, I told you, come on, come over here. Sit down.”

Rhodey waved to the seat beside him as Tony grudgingly left his models and came over. Tony sat down gingerly, because even the movement of the cushions could hurt Rhodey when the pain in his lower back and hips were at their worst.

“Okay, I’m sitting, what’s so important.”

“You really want to help me?”

“Yes,” Tony said instantly.

“Really, and not just play with your toys?” 

“Yes, really, lay it on me, what do you need?”

Rhodey reached out for Tony’s hand and immediately received it, along with Tony’s full attention.

“I need you. I need my friend, to slow down and just, chill out with me for a while. ‘Cause I had a bad day, and I’m in pain, and don’t want to think about…” he waved a hand over his own lower body. “...any of this.”

Tony stared at him, unblinking, for two full seconds. Rhodey smiled, because he was used to the sight of a brain that ran too fast for its own good sometimes struggling to turn on a dime.

“Okay, new plan. Pizza and a Terminator marathon?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll go get some blankets, FRIDAY, pull up the screen.”

“Hey, grab some beers while you’re up?” Rhodey said casually.

Tony turned around specifically to stand over him with what he probably thought was a stern look. “Don’t think you can slip that by me just ‘cause I’m the laid-back one. I know the meds you’re on.”

“Was worth a shot,” Rhodey admitted.

He grinned up at Tony, waiting, and sure enough, any appearance of responsibility slipped away to reveal a fond smile.

“Well, it can’t be too bad if you’re trying to break doctor’s orders _again._ ”

“One beer is not gonna kill me!” Rhodey called as Tony headed for the linen closet.

They kept bickering as they got settled, and during the opening of the movie, through til the pizza arrived. It was familiar and comforting and everything Rhodey needed. Minus a beer.


End file.
